saiunkoku_monogatarifandomcom-20200213-history
Ministry of Works
The Ministry of Works (工部 Kōbu) is one of the Six Ministries. It is in charge of government construction projects, hiring of artisans and laborers for temporary service, manufacturing government equipment, the maintenance of roads and canals, standardization of weights and measures, and the gathering of resources from the countryside. Information The Ministry of Works has jurisdiction over the Taijou Temple and its Medical Sector. *The highest position available in this Ministry is Minister (尚書 Shōsho). The Secretary is the holder of the Senior Third Court Rank. *The second highest position available in this Ministry is Vice-Minister (侍郎 Jirō). There can be two Vice-Ministers in this Ministry. They are holders of the Lower Senior Fourth Court Rank. *'Civil Officials' (文官 Bunkan) are a type of government official and are those that work in the various Departments, Ministries and government offices within the Outer Court. Their responsibilities are determined by their rank and position. They are holders of the Upper Senior Sixth Court Rank. *'Administrative Officials' (施政官 Shiseikan) are specialized officials that work in the Six Ministries but differ from Civil Officials. Their responsibilities are unknown. Members Kan Hishou Kan Hishou (管 飛翔 Kan Hishō) was the first Minister during Shi Senka's reign and Shi Ryuuki's reign. Ever since Kan Hishou became the Minister, anyone who is assigned to the Ministry of Works is forced into a drinking contest with him, so the officials that don’t drink are afraid of him. He became the Minister to keep the promise he made to the rest of the Nightmare Exam Group which was made after Tei Yuushun was sent to Sa Province. This promise was to be in positions high-ranking enough that they would be able to support Tei Yuushun when he returned to the Outer Court. He was succeeded by Sai Rin. Sai Rin Sai Rin (柴 凛 Sai Rin) was the last known Minister during Shi Ryuuki's reign. She is the first female Minister in Saiunkoku and one of the many notable female officials during Ryuuki’s time. Ouyou Gyoku Ouyou Gyoku (歐陽 玉 Ōyō Gyoku) was the last known Vice-Minister during Shi Ryuuki's reign. His name is shortened to Ougyoku (歐玉 Ōgyoku)'' by Kan Hishou. He is a talented official, equal to You Shuu. Gyoku likes to complain about how he would much rather work under Kou Houju so he could be near his beautiful face all the time. He was given permission to hold his position as Minister and his position as the acting Governor of Heki Province during the locust plague, concurrently. He was nominated by Yuushun to be acting Governor until Kei Na's death was confirmed but if he hadn't been given the order, he would have resigned with the rest of the Heki Clan officials. Tou 'Tou' (陶 ''Tō) was a Senior Civil Official in this Ministry, specifically the Senior Court Physician and Director (Anime Only) of the Taijou Temple Medical Sector, during Shi Senka's reign and Shi Ryuuki's reign. Young Doctors The Young Doctors (若い医師たち Wakai Ishitachi) were a group of Officials in this Ministry, specifically Physician Apprentices in the Taijou Temple Medical Sector, during Shi Senka's reign and Shi Ryuuki's reign. They are the disciples of Tou. Category:Departments & Ministries Category:Organisations